Where We Gonna Go From Here?
by Randomer06
Summary: Lexzie. Izzie leaves Seattle but will something bring her back, and what drove her away in the first place? Season 2 to start off with. Rated M for possible mature themes.  I'm just going with the flow. I don't know when the fic ends :P
1. Chapter 1  Prologue & Chapter 1

**Title:**_**Where We Gonna Go From Here?**_

__**Author: ****Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer06)**

**Rating: R (14+)  
Pairings: mainly Alex/Izzie (lexzie) with possible other pairings and characters.  
Premise: **** Izzie leaves Seattle pregnant. Will she come back?"****  
Warning: **_AU. Season 2 ending. __**May become more mature later, unsure at the moment.**_**  
Author's Note: Enjoy! =D**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue:_

"_For five years, I've had to live by the choices of my doctors. The guys that cut me open decided my life; there wasn't one choice that was mine. And now, I have this heart that beats and works. I get to be like everybody else, I get to make my own decisions, have my own life, and do whatever the damn hell I choose. Now here's the good part, so you listen close. What I choose is you. You're who I want to wake up with and go to bed with and do everything in between with. I get a choice now. I get to choose. I choose you, Izzie Stevens."_

_Izzie just stood there and stared at Denny for what seemed like hours to the two of them. She then worked up the courage to speak and moved slowly away from the bed Denny happened to be laying in._

"_I'm sorry. I can't. I'm so sorry" Izzie said and ran out of the door._

"_Whoa, Iz. Slow down. What's up?" George said as he quickly stopped Izzie in her tracks as she sped out of the door, Meredith walking up to them._

"_Just come in here and I'll tell you" She said as she gasped for air, and then entered the nearby supply closet with George and Meredith in close step._

"_So, What's got you running down the halls of the hospital then?" Meredith asked Izzie._

"_I just broke up with Denny."_

"_What?" George spoke, with a shocked tone in his voice._

"_He asked me to marry him. I told him I couldn't, apologised, and left the room."_

"_Why?" Meredith Questioned._

"_Because I'm pregnant." Izzie said, breaking down into tears._

"_Pregnant?" George asked._

"_Yes, pregnant."_

"_How far along are you?" Meredith asked._

"_About 9 or 10 weeks."_

"_So I'm guessing Alex is the father..."_

"_I can't stay in Seattle. I can't raise this baby with Alex. And I'm not getting rid of it. I'll move to LA and finish my internship there..."_

"_You can't go"_

"_I have to. Alex has hurt me so many times in the past. I can't let him hurt my child. It's best for me and the baby."_

"_You won't have a place to live."_

"_I'm renting an apartment a couple of miles from St Ambrose, where I'm doing my internship."_

"_How long have you had this planned."_

"_2 weeks. The apartment has been empty for nearly a year so it's ready for me to move into and my transfer for Seattle Grace to St Ambrose will be pretty straight forward too. I officially start next week."_

"_Wow. You're all sorted"_

"_I promise to keep in touch. Just promise you'll keep this between you. Cristina can't find out."_

"_We promise" Meredith answered_

"_We'll swear on it" George added._

"_Thanks guys. Look, I better go start packing. If Denny or Alex ask for me, tell them I've gone."_

"_You haven't told Alex; even after all you've been through?"_

"_I can't. It breaks my heart to know I can't say goodbye to him. Deep down somewhere I love him but if it wasn't for the whole Olivia thing we'd probably still be together, raising our baby together. Just promise you'll tell him if he asks." With that a tear escaped and rolled gently down her cheek, George catching it with his finger before it left her face._

"_We will" both of her friends answered._

"_I love you guys" Izzie said as she left the supply closet._

_Izzie headed home, packed some essentials, and headed to the airport. When Izzie got to the airport she bought a ticket for LA and waited to board the plane. She would ring Meredith tomorrow when she got to LA, to let her know that she was fine._

_Meredith was walking down the corridor after visiting the last of her many patients she had been treating today, about 6 hours Izzie after had left Seattle when she bumped into Alex._

"_Hey, you seen Izzie? I need to talk to her"_

"_Umm... she's left" _

"_Oh, I'll head round to yours in a bit."_

"_No, Alex. I mean she's left Seattle, for good."_

"_You what? She can't. I need to tell her .I've been putting it off for weeks because of the whole Olivia thing." He said as he leaned against the wall and dropped to the floor. Meredith quickly joined him._

"_Tell her what?"_

"_That I'm in love with her" He mumbled, almost inaudibly. _

"_You love Izzie?"_

"_Yeah. I know what you're thinking, Alex has never been in love with anyone other than himself."_

"_No, actually. I was thinking about how much you've changed since the Olivia incident. Izzie may not have seen it but I have. I have her cell number. Maybe give her a ring when you're ready and tell her how you feel. She might listen"_

"_Thanks Mer." He said as he smiled at her then got up and walked away._

"_Meredith! Where's Izzie? Denny's crashing." Cristina yelled from down the corridor._

"_Crap. She left 7 hours ago." Meredith gasped as she ran to Denny's room._

"_He's gone" Cristina said as Meredith got there. "Time of death, 19.42"_

"_Damn."_

"_She's gonna be devastated."_

"_I should ring her." Meredith mumbled quietly as she left the room, leaving Cristina to cover Denny up and put him to rest._

_Meredith found an empty on-call room, a quiet one at that, and called Izzie to tell her the bad news._

"_Hey Iz. So have you left the airport in LA yet?"_

"_Yeah, I'm at my apartment."_

"_I didn't wake you did I?"_

"_No, I can't sleep. I was hoping you'd call. I'm bored sat here on my own in a new place" Izzie giggled._

"_So how are you so far?"_

"_I'm fine, apart from the boredom of course."_

"_That's good, not the boredom obviously."_

"_Has Denny asked about me?" Izzie asked causing Meredith to pause for a moment before answering._

"_Actually, there's something I have to tell you..."_

"_Is he ok?" Panic was present in Izzie's voice._

"_Iz. He died at 7.42pm last night. I'm so sorry."_

"_Shit" She cried down her cell. Meredith could hear the hysterical sobs which filled the headset of her cell._

"_Iz, I'm so sorry."_

_Izzie just continued to cry down her cell._

"_Iz, I'm coming to LA. I need you to meet me at the airport in 4 hours. You need me and I don't have the slightest idea where you live."_

"_Okay" Izzie answered through sobs, still hysterical but calmer than before._

_Izzie had to force herself to sit down. She thought about the events of the past week. Life couldn't get much worse for her. She had to leave all of her friends behind in Seattle, including the one guy she loved, and Denny. She loved Denny but she knew it could never work out between them, especially when she was pregnant with Alex's child. Meredith was right, she did need someone. She needed a friend to provide support for her at this difficult time._

_Izzie stood leaned against the hood of her rental at the front of LA Airport, waiting for Meredith. Meredith appeared, ran up to Izzie and flung her arms around her._

"_I'm so sorry, Iz"_

"_How, how did it happen?" She mumbled._

"_He had a stroke..."_

"_He was prone to blood clots." The tears began to roll down her face once again._

"_Denny wouldn't want you to be like this. He'd want you to continue your life as normal and be happy."_

"_I suppose." Izzie said. "He didn't suffer did he?"_

"_No, it was sudden." Meredith put an arm around her friend."Come on, let's get you home. Tequila will help. Well tequila for me, and some non-alcoholic drink for you." Meredith said, making Izzie smile slightly as they got to the car._

"_Can you drive us home? I'm shaking once again." Izzie asked, the trembling visible to Meredith. Meredith nodded and got into the driver's seat._

_**2 Years Later...**_

Izzie Stevens walked down the corridor to her boss's office. Izzie arrived at the door. Izzie's boss, Vincent Clarke, was an old man with black greasy hair. He sat there in his huge, black director's chair behind a desk twiddling his thumbs, waiting for Izzie. She gently knocked and entered slowly.

"Oh, Isobel sit down." He said as he looked up to greet her.

"Thank you" she said as she took a seat in front of her boss's desk

"I'm sorry but it is not possible to allow you that much flexibility in this program. We need someone who is able to work all hours, someone without other responsibilities. I do know a hospital which does allow such flexibility. There is also a day-care for your son. Here's the number. Give that a ring and ask to speak to the chief of surgery."

"Thank you for everything. It's been a pleasure. I suppose this just wasn't meant to be"

"No, it's been a pleasure to have you here. It's a shame that you have to leave us. I understand that your child is number one priority. That child of yours is such a lucky boy. When he's older he'll realise what an amazing person you are. Being a single mother who is a surgeon is difficult but you do such an amazing job of it. It's a shame this hospital won't be able to witness it"

"Thank you once again, really."

Izzie shook her boss's hand and left the room in the same manner she entered. She took her cell out and began to dial the number her boss had given her.

"Hi, this is Dr Isobel Stevens. Please may I speak to Dr Richard Webber?" Izzie spoke into her cell phone.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Meredith. It's Izzie."

"Who's Izzie?" Meredith joked.

"Ha, very funny" Izzie said sarcastically

"Well I have to get my fun somewhere..."

"I lost my job. They told me they had to let me go, that they had to find somebody to work whatever hours they were given, someone who didn't have another responsibility. It didn't seem to bother them for the last 2 years, until now. Anyway, I called the Chief today and he's given me my old job back. Only problem is I don't have a place to stay. Any chance I can stay at yours until I find my own place?"

"Sure, you can have your old room back. When are you coming back?"

"In 2 weeks. I have to work my notice."

"You need me to do anything before you get here?"

"Just tell the others I'm coming back. Don't tell them about Jay. I know George already knows but I need to tell the others myself. Especially Alex. I need to tell him myself."

"I understand. So I guess I'll see you two in 2 weeks..."

"Yep. See you then" Izzie said as she hung up.

2 weeks passed by pretty quickly. Izzie had now been in Seattle for 30 minutes. Her first stop was to be at the hospital. Izzie got out of her car then walked round to the other side to get Jason out.

"Hey little man! We're going to day-care first. Mommy needs to get you signed up. She knows that there's a place because Aunt Mer found out for her, yes she did"

"Mer?"

"Yeah, Aunt Mer. Oh, and after we can go see her and Uncle George. We might also see Aunt Cristina. Mama's not looking forward to seeing daddy though. Mommy might be in some trouble."

"Uh-oh"

"Yeah, uh-oh. C'mon, let's get inside."

The two entered the hospital and headed to the hospital day-care. They were greeted by a blonde, petite woman.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could sign my son up for the day-care."

"Yes, if I could just get some details..."

The three walked over to a desk and sat down. Izzie filled in a few forms and gave them back to the woman.

"That's everything then. We'll see Jay first thing tomorrow. Nice to meet you, Dr Stevens"

"Nice to meet you too." Izzie smiled "Come on, Jay. Let's go find Aunt Mer." She said as she tickled her son, causing him to laugh.

Izzie walked into the cafeteria with Jason in her arms, babbling away.

"Is that Izzie?" Cristina asked Meredith as she saw Izzie walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Iz" Mer greeted her.

"Hey."

"Who the hell is that?" Cristina asked, gob-smacked.

"This is Jay. Say 'Hi' Jay"

"Hi." He smiled.

"How old is he?" Cristina asked.

"15 months. Why?"

"She's going to try and work out who the father is. Just ignore her. Hi Jay, you're so cute." Meredith laughed.

"Let Uncle George get a look at this little charmer." George said as Izzie handed Jason over to him.

"Just like his dad" Izzie sighed, just loud enough for Meredith and George to hear.

Just then Alex came in with tray. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Izzie?"

"Hi Alex."

"What the hell?" he said, looking at Jay.

"I can explain..."

"What, that you didn't waste time after you left Seattle?"

"Just listen to me..."

"Who's the father, Iz? Some guy you met after you vanished off the face of the earth?" Alex shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well if I've worked it out right it means that either Alex or Denny are the father..."

"You what?"

"Well Denny isn't the father, she never slept with him. That means he's..." Cristina pondered

Alex threw down his tray and stormed out.

"Alex, wait!" Izzie shouted after him, handing Jason to Meredith and following Alex.

"Alex, wait. I can explain..."

"Explain why I have a kid and didn't know?"

"I was scared. I was scared and I ran. I know it wasn't the most sensible idea but at the time it seemed to be the only thing I could do. The thing was that I loved you but didn't want to let you in, because of Olivia. I forgave you for it but I needed you to rebuild my trust in you. I still forgive you for it."

"Olivia was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made, and I've regretted it every day since, because I lost you, the one thing I cared about. You could have told me and we could have worked something out." He said as he slammed the door behind him, then slid down it to the floor.

"I put everything I felt for you into falling for Denny, and it worked. Then I found out I was pregnant. I went to tell him it was over and that I was leaving Seattle for good. He asked me to marry him. Once again, I ran. Story of my life." She said as she walked over to him and joined him on the floor.

"Sounds like it."

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I panicked, panicked and ran. I guess I thought that it would be better to bring up our child alone than in a relationship where there's the possibility of cheating..."

"I get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The thing is, I can't stop loving you. Here you are stood in front of me telling me I have a son who I didn't know about and all I can feel for you is love."

"I never knew you felt about me that way" Izzie spoke softly. "I'm so sorry".

"In a way it's both our fault." Alex interjected.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"I've changed, Iz. Since you left I've changed. I'm more dedicated to my work, and my friends."

"I suppose I've changed too. I've had to, being a single mother and all."

"I'm not a man-whore anymore, not really. Not since you caught me with Olivia."

"I've not had many relationships, and they were just dates. Nothing sexual, apart from one. I haven't been able to. I needed our son to have a stable environment." Izzie said, veering off the subject of Olivia.

"I forgive you for not telling me about me being a father."

"Why? That's unforgivable."

"No it isn't. You made a mistake. There's no point being pissed over it for the rest of our lives. We need to move on, start a fresh."

"You really want to start over?"

"Yeah, why not? You're back for good, right?"

"Yeah..."

"It's the most logical thing to do."

"You're right." She said as she moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Electricity ran through the two of them, like it used to. Izzie thought to herself, some things never change.

The two sat there in silence for what seemed to be the next 15 minutes.

"I'm glad you're back, Iz. It hasn't been right without you."

"It's good to be back."

"I never stopped loving you, Iz. I need you to know that." He whispered. "I can't stay angry with you. If it was anyone else I would have ran or hit them, but I can't do that to you. I can't lose you again. It's gonna take a while for me to trust you again and for us to get back on track but we'll get there."

"How angry are you on a scale of 1-10?"

"I'd say about a 6. I'm trying out this new thing where I don't let my anger show. It's mainly my fault you left but you could have still told me about Jay."

"I know, I'm really sorry."

Tears came to Izzie's eyes. To be honest she had never stopped loving him either but she need to get to know him again first before anything else happened.

"What's Jay's last name?"

"Karev. I wanted him to have a part of you. I wanted him to know who you are."

"Thanks" Alex smiled.

"What's his middle name?"

"George."

"After O'Malley?"

"Yeah. Well he was... is my best friend."

"I suppose."

The two sat there for a second before Izzie suggested something.

"You want to go meet your son?"

"Yeah, why not" he smiled at her as he got up off the floor, and then helped her up.

"Let's go see him then" She said as they left the room and headed back to the cafeteria.

As they walked into the canteen Meredith shouted at Izzie.

"Iz, the chief said to give this to you." Meredith said as she handed a bag with scrubs and a lab coat in.

"Thanks." She said as she took the bag and took a seat between Alex and Meredith.

"So, how does it feel to be a dad?" Mer asked Alex.

"Weird. It hasn't really sunk in yet."

"It will do. Give it time" She said as she handed Jay over to Alex.

"Hey Jay. I suppose I'm your dad." He said, looking at the child then smiling at Izzie.

"So, you and evilspawn here made up?"

"The air's cleared" She said as she smiled at her son and Alex. "I think we'll be fine" Izzie said as Alex smiled back. "Does it feel weird being back together to Derek?"

"No really, it feels right" Meredith smiled.

The group continued to chat and eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Dude, that case is amazing. The woman needs three surgeries. All of which me and O'Malley are assisting."

"Congrats guys" Meredith told the men

"Hey, Iz. You want to come out for a drink with me and George tonight?" Alex suddenly asked Izzie.

Alex and Izzie had become close over the last three months, extremely close in fact.

"What about Jay?"

"Derek's coming round to mine tonight. We're having a quiet night in seeming as Cristina is on-call. We'll look after Jay."

"You sure?"

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. Go, enjoy yourself." Meredith smiled.

"Thanks."

"Head back to mine, here's the key."

"Meet me in Joe's at 7." He said as he looked down at his bleeping pager.

"Okay, see you then guys" she said as Alex got up out of his chair.

"George, we better go. Pager's going off. See you guys later" Alex said as he and George left swiftly.

"I think I'm falling for Alex again. And I've only been back for 3 months..." Izzie mumbled.

"You serious?"

"Yeah"

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah. I suppose it is."

"Alex is definitely in love with you. He acts differently around you. Her cares for you and Jay. You two would make an amazing couple."

"I suppose we would" Izzie smiled thinking about it.

"You better get some work done today. It'll make 7 come around much quicker" Meredith winked.

"Whatever you say, Mer" Izzie laughed at her, pushing her playfully.

Meredith was right, 7pm soon arrived. Izzie sat in Joe's at the bar waiting for Alex and George to arrive. In the meantime she was catching up with Joe.

"So, you have a son?"

"Yeah."

"And Alex is the dad?"

"Yep."

"I always knew you guys would get together."

"We're not together though; we just have a son together."

"Just wait. Soon you'll be dating, then you'll get married, then you'll have a bunch more kids. Well, that's what I hope happens. You guys are made for each other. That first kiss in this bar was the deciding point for me."

"They should be here any minute. I'll have a glass of white wine and two beers. I'll get them in so that they're here for when the boys come in"

"You always like to keep your boys happy" Joe laughed.

Just then Alex and George walked through the door and walked over to the bar where Izzie was stood.

"Hey Daddy." Izzie greeted Alex by kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Mommy" he greeted back causing Izzie to giggle.

"Can you believe it, George?" Joe asked.

"Dr Model and Dr Evilspawn are parents. It's amazing."

Alex and George grabbed their beers from the bar.

"Thanks Iz" both men said as they drank their beers.

"Alex is buying the next round" Izzie joked

"Fine, whatever" he said as he took another sip of his beer.

Izzie couldn't have been happier. She had been accepted with open arms back into their little group which had been formed on the very first day of their internship. She remembered spending hours on end in Joe's with her friends, the time flying by just like it was doing now. 4 hours seemed nothing when catching up with her friends. It didn't seem 5 minutes since they walked into the bar tonight.

"Iz, I'm going to get going. I'm meeting Olivia back at the crapartment. Lexie's out with Sloan again tonight." George told Izzie as he looked at his watch.

"Okay, see you later".

George grabbed his coat and left the bar.

"So, it's just us." Izzie said, stating the obvious.

"Yep" Alex agreed. "Can you believe George has a girlfriend. A hobbit like him." He smiled.

"Oh, stop it. It's sweet." She spoke.

They two sat there in silence for a few minutes until Alex broke the silence.

"Would you give us another chance, hypothetically?"

"I'd think about it."

"Okay." He said, going back to his beer.

The two sat in silence again until Alex broke it.

"Iz, you wanna go home and watch a movie?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

The two left Joe's and headed back to Meredith's.

"Hey. What you doing back so early?" Meredith asked, shocked that they were back so early.

Alex placed a hand on the door frame as Izzie just stood there and answered Mer.

"George left because of his date with Olivia" she told her.

"And I take it Lexie's at Mark's again." Meredith mumbled.

"Right, anyway we thought we'd come back and watch a movie." Alex told Meredith.

"Well, Derek's just put Role Models on. You wanna come join us?" She asked with an eager tone in her voice.

"Yeah, why not?" Alex smiled.

"Did you get Jay to sleep okay?" Izzie asked, concerned for her son.

"He's fine. Fell asleep straight away." Derek told her.

"That's good." She said as she followed Alex into the living room.

Alex went to sit on the armchair whilst Izzie headed to the sofa with a cuddling Derek and Meredith. Izzie had an idea.

"One minute, I'll be back."

With that Izzie left the room. She came back with a blanket a few minutes later.

"Alex, come sit on the floor here with me."

"Huh?"

"Come sit with me on the floor."

"Okay" He said confused, but joined her.

The two couples sat there for the next couple of hours watching films, laughing and chatting.

"Right guys, we're going to bed. Remember; be ready for 8 if you want a lift to work. You don't want to be late on your first day back, Iz."

"Okay, go. We're just going to watch the end of this film."

"See you guys in the morning"

"Night Mer, Derek." They both said, and then continued to watch 27 Dresses.

"Why the hell do girls like this soppy crap?"

"Because it makes us feel good."

"Okay then"

Izzie watched the TV with fascination.

"Alex, do you ever think about getting married?"

"I've never really thought about it. I'd like to get married one day but to be honest I haven't thought about it. Do you think about getting married?"

"All the time. I just have to find the right person. Someone who doesn't mind me having a child. Someone who will love him as much as they love me."

"Men like that don't come by often."Alex said weakly.

"The only way I got through sex while I was away was by imagining the guy in front of me was you"

"Excuse me?" He said confused.

"I imagined the guy was you, okay? I never stopped loving you Alex, not even after you broke my heart." Izzie said, looking at Alex.

Their gazes locked for a second. Izzie looked deep into Alex's eyes. She saw the love he felt for her. Now she knew for definite that Alex had changed, but not his feelings for her. Izzie leaned in and kissed Alex. She pressed her hand against his chest. Alex deepened the kiss even more. After a few seconds Izzie stopped the kiss and sat up.

"I think I've fallen for you again, Alex."

Alex leaned in to kiss her when she pulled away.

"Alex, take me to your room" she whispered in his ear.

"You want me to take you to my room?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I haven't had sex in nearly a year so yes, I'm sure" She smiled at him.

"If we do this Iz, I'm not letting you go. Everything will be different from now on."

"Good" She smiled.

"I'll lead the way then. Before you ask, I have condoms." He said as he picked her up and carried her to his room as she giggled in excitement.

"Oh good. One child of yours is enough, for now" She laughed and let him take her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Izzie woke up and glanced at the alarm clock next to her. It read 6am. Izzie turned around in the arms that were encircling her. She placed a hand on his chest and pressed her lips against his.

"Now that's how I like to be woken up on a morning, by a hot chick." He smirked.

"Shut up. I don't just let anyone into my pants you know."

Alex just laughed at her remark and pulled her in closer to him as she giggled away. He began to whisper into her ear.

"Look, Iz. I'm not good about talking about stupid feelings. Maybe you could teach or something. Tell me where I go wrong. Tell me how to start a relationship with you."

"You want lessons, huh?" She smiled at him.

"I want lessons" He smiled at her as they both sat up and looked at each other, Izzie covering herself with the duvet as she climbed on top of him.

"Okay. You start with 'Isobel Stevens, you are staggeringly good in bed. You are amazingly smart, wonderfully funny, and you care about animals'."

"That's where I start?" he asked and began to kiss her. Izzie broke the kiss and continued speaking.

"Mmm. And then you say 'Do you wanna go steady with me?'."

"That's what I'd say if it was 1952"

Alex then kissed Izzie once again. When the two actually finished the kiss Izzie asked Alex one of the most important questions of her life.

"Alex, do you wanna go steady with me?"

"If that's what you want, I mean yeah, whatever." He mumbled.

"We can't tell the others yet though, okay?"

"Whatever you want, babe." He answered.

Izzie began to kiss Alex passionately this time, her skin rubbing against his.

Meredith burst through the door.

"Alex, do you know where Izzie is? She can't of gone 'cause Jay's still..." Meredith's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god, Meredith!" Izzie exclaimed as she pulled the duvet to cover both her and Alex.

"I thought you'd already gone." Meredith gasped. She then began to ask questions about the previous night. "What happened after me and Derek left you downstairs? Actually, on second thoughts, get dressed and you can explain when you get downstairs."

"Whatever" Alex answered.

Meredith left the room.

"So much for them not finding out just yet." Izzie sighed as she and Alex got out of bed and got dressed.

"Come on, bud. Let's go get some breakfast before day-care" Izzie told the infant she carried in her arms downstairs towards the kitchen, who she had just collected from his room 15 minutes after the awkward encounter from Meredith.

"Yeah!" he clapped.

"Yeah." She replied in an excited tone to excite the young child.

"Are we going to have cereal?" Izzie asked her son.

"Yep." Jay, who was now 18 months old, answered.

Izzie sat down and took Jay out of the arms of his father. Alex sat down; Izzie and Jay sitting close next to him. Meredith and Derek sat opposite.

"So, explain" Meredith demanded.

"It just sort of happened..." Izzie admitted.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. It was a matter of time." Meredith giggled. Her tone then turned slightly serious. "You could have at least waited until you had the house to yourselves. Jay was in the house."

"Like I said, it just sort of happened."

"I blame the stupid chick flick" Alex smirked at Izzie.

"Me too" Meredith moaned as she grabbed her toast.

"We have to leave soon if we don't want to be late." Derek told the group.

"Don't worry. We'll be ready on time." Alex, Meredith and Izzie said in unison eating their toast as quickly as they could before the three scrambled for their belongings, Izzie passing hers to Alex to carry so that she could carry their son to the car.

Once they had loaded the car up, the group including Derek got in and drove to the hospital. Upon arrival Izzie took Jason to daycare whilst Alex and Meredith headed to the locker room slowly so that Izzie could catch them up.

Izzie caught them up whilst they were waiting for the elevator to open. The small group got on the elevator and were waiting for the doors to close when George walked in with Cristina running in after him. The doors closed behind her.

"So, Mer told me about you and evilspawn doing the nasty nasty with the kid in the house..."

"You did what?" George exclaimed.

"You told her?" Alex and Izzie shouted at Meredith.

"Yeah, she rung me this morning and told me. She tells me all the gossip." Cristina explained as Alex and Izzie gave Meredith and evil look as Meredith turned to try and avoid it.

"Why did you have to tell her of all people?"

"Because she's my person?" Meredith murmured, trying to avoid the blame by looking in the opposite direction.

"You gonna give me details?" Cristina asked

"No. Why would I do that?" Izzie said with an angry tone in her voice.

"Because I can do this until you do" Cristina smirked as she pulled the emergency stop switch inside the elevator.

"We're not gonna tell you anything" Alex said as he pushed Yang out of the way, her yelling at him, and pushed the emergency stop switch once more in hope that the elevator would start once again.

All the lights flickered in the elevator and then completely shut down.

"Cristina, what did you do?" George asked cautiously.

"I didn't do anything, it was all evilspawn here" She said, pointing to him.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pulled the switch in the first place!." Alex yelled

Just then they heard a voice above them, someone outside of the door.

"Yang, Stevens, Grey, Karev, O'malley? Is that you in there?"

"Yes sir" Cristina replied.

"We can't get an engineer out for another hour. Apparently the area is out of power. I guess you're stuck in there." The chief told the group "Good job you're all friends."

The chief then seemed to leave the door.

"So, seeing as we're stuck in here for the next hour you might as well give us the details."

"Fine, whatever" Izzie sighed as her and the rest of the group sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

An hour of been stuck in an elevator was enough time for Cristina to catch up with all the gossip. The group just wanted to get out.

"So you guys are definitely together then?"

"Yep, looks like it." Izzie smiled then snuggled up closer to Alex.

"Ugh, give it a rest" Cristina moaned at the sight of Alex and Izzie together.

"Just ignore her. She's been like this since Burke moved away after they broke up."

Izzie just nodded and moved onto another conversation.

"I still haven't found a house yet. It's stupid. I can't afford a two bed roomed house with my wages. Hell, I can't even afford a two bed roomed apartment."

"How much is the rent?"

"Around $1000 a month. It's pretty steep."

"Iz, there's no rush to move out. We have a crib for Jay in your room. You have a bed. Everything is fine for now."

"I know but I need to give you space. You and Derek need space. Plus you already have Alex living with you." Izzie sighed.

"And it's your home too, remember? It'll always be your home. Just stop worrying. Everything is fine, that's all that matters."

"Thanks Mer." Izzie's face lit up.

"No Problem." She smiled.

Just then the elevator jumped back into motion again and the group were able to walk out.

Later that night when they all arrived back at home, Alex walked through the door holding Jay.

"Dada?"

"Yeah, I'm dada. What you wanna do, bud? You wanna colour?"

"Yep"

"You want to try colouring?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll go get some crayons. I love you, little man."

Alex came back with a box of crayons and paper and placed them on the floor. Jay grabbed them and began scribbling on the paper. Alex lay down next to his son.

Izzie stood at the doorway with Meredith and Cristina close behind her, all looking at father and son bonding. All the women smiled. Izzie had never been happier, and Meredith knew that. So did Cristina to a certain degree.

Izzie, Cristina and Meredith walked in to the room. Cristina picked up a paper and began to read the latest new section whilst Meredith watched Izzie walk up to her son and kiss him. Izzie then leaned over to Alex and gave him a peck on the cheek. Meredith knew from this simple gesture that the family was already fixed and showed promise for the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Me and Olivia are doing great. I think I really like her."

"That's great. How long have you been dating for now?"

"Well, I started dating her the week before Alex and Izzie got it together so, about 2 and a half months?"

"Yeah, that'll be about right."

"Lexie's moving in with Mark"

"Really?"

"Yeah. But the problem is that I can't afford the rent for the crapartment myself. I might have to look for something else."

"Well you can stay at mine. Derek's moving in too. Alex and Izzie are basically in the same room now so there's a spare room. And Alex and Izzie have gone to look at that house down the road anyway."

"No." George quickly answered. "I thought Izzie wasn't going to get that house? I thought she couldn't afford it?"

"Alex and Izzie discussed it and they both decided that their relationship was strong enough for them to move in together and raise Jay as a family. Let's just hope they get it. Hopefully with both of their wages they can afford the rent."

"Yeah, fingers crossed."

"Did you hear about Derek selling the trailer? The house he, well the builders, were building is nearly finished. They said it'll be ready within the next 4 months."

"Congrats"

Just then Alex and Izzie walked through the door to Meredith's house.

"We got it!" Izzie squealed

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks. They said we can move in as soon as we want."

"That's great. So when you wanna be in there for?"

"The weekend maybe?"

"Sounds good."

"Come on, babe. We'll go start packing."

"Already? Iz, we only just got the house"

"So? I wanna get in there by Friday night. And it's Wednesday night now!" She giggled as she picked up her son and put in one arm and with the other grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Fine, whatever." He smiled as he willing followed her upstairs, placing an arm behind her.

"I have tomorrow off work so I'll do some packing then." Izzie told her boyfriend as they walked upstairs to pack.

"Okay, sounds good." He smiled. His face then turned into a playful pout. "You not going to come and see me then at lunch?"

"I suppose I can if you really want me to..." She said in a quiet voice.

"I do. I can think of a way we could spend my lunch break" He smirked at her.

Izzie picked up a pair of socks, threw them at Alex and gave him a shocked look.

"Alex! Haven't you noticed your son sat in front of you on the bed?"

"He won't understand." Alex laughed as he went to pick up the pair of socks of the floor.

"Still. We can't talk about or do anything of that description with him around."

"Fine. I'll leave it until we get into our new house."

"Our house." Izzie smiled. "It sounds good, doesn't it?"

"It does. We're a family at last." He smiled.

Alex picked up his son and swung him around.

"Daddy loves you and mommy so much. You two make daddy sound silly, yes you do." He said as he tickled Jay. Jay looked at his dad and giggled, warming Izzie's heart.

Meredith burst into the room.

"Can I borrow Jay for a couple of minutes?"

"Why?"

"Cristina's dating that Owen Hunt so she's at his, Derek's at work, you two are busy, George is with Olivia again, I need something to keep me occupied for a bit, and what a great idea! You two can get packed easier if I take him for a bit. We'll colour and maybe dance it out..."

"Yeah. Go on." Izzie smiled.

"Come on, Bud. We're gonna have an awesome time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we are" she said as she lifted Jay off the bed and carried him out of the room leaving Alex and Izzie to pack in peace.

"So tell me about LA"

"Well..."

Izzie decided to visit Alex at the hospital the following day after he gave her the guilt trip. She walked through the hospital pushing the stroller in which Jay sat in, talking away on a toy cell phone he had.

"Who ya talking to, Jay?" Izzie laughed "You talking to daddy?"

"Dada?"

"Yeah, daddy?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, okay" She giggled and carried on walking. Just then a wave nausea hit her and she ran to a nearby trashcan.

Bailey watched Izzie closely until the phone began to ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Stevens. Montgomery is on the phone for you." Bailey shouted.

"Hello?" Izzie asked, confused.

"Do you happen to have a daughter?

"Yeah, but I gave her up for adoption. Why?

"She's been admitted into St. Ambrose by Cooper. She has leukaemia and needs a bone marrow transplant. You're the nearest we can get to a match."

"Oh my god." Izzie burst into sobs. She quickly pulled herself together. She had got used to this because of all the heartache she'd had in her life. "Do you want me to come to LA or...?"

"We're sending her to Seattle Grace later today. We're low on beds at St Ambrose and Seattle have told us that they have enough to admit some of our patients."

"I'll do it. I'll donate my bone marrow. She's my daughter, I can't let her die."

"Okay, get yourself admitted. She'll be there by 6pm tonight. The procedure will be done as soon as she arrives."

"Okay. Thanks Addison."

Izzie took a nearby seat and sat for a few moments trying to process everything.

"Stevens you okay?" Bailey said as she sat down next to Izzie. "You look a bit pale?"

"My 13 year old daughter has leukaemia. She needs a bone marrow transplant."

"You have a daughter?"

"I had her when I was 16. I gave her up for adoption, and now she's sick." Izzie began to cry again.

Bailey placed an arm around Izzie.

"Are you feeling okay though?" Bailey said in a soft tone. "You threw up before the call. You also look pale. Karev hasn't knocked you up again has he?"

"No, he hasn't. I've just been a bit under the weather lately."

"Okay. I'll leave you to it."

"Bailey, can you do me a favour?"

"Can you take Jay to day-care for me? I need to get admitted. The procedure will be finished tonight and Alex will never have to know."

"Okay, but I think you should tell him. He adores you; you can't do anything which would stop him loving you."

"Thanks Bailey. Could you maybe let George know? I'm gonna need some help after the surgery."

"Okay. Just promise me you'll tell him and get checked out for that nausea."

"I will do." With that Izzie left to get admitted to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, Isobel. I need you to relax, this will hurt a bit"

Izzie grabbed George's hand. George offered her a weak smile.

"This should be Alex here for you" George told Izzie.

"I know, I just need to find the right time to tell him that I have a 13 year old daughter. It's not an easy subject to approach."

"I know."

"Okay, we have the bone marrow." The doctor told Izzie. He then looked at the nurse. "Would you like to take Isobel back to her room now?"

"Certainly." With that Izzie was taken back to her room.

Izzie rested for half an hour before she attempted to get dressed, with a little help from George.

George was about to leave the room when Izzie started to complain about abdominal pain.

"What's up Iz? Where's it hurt?"

"Here" Izzie pointed. Izzie looked at George. "You know what it is."

"Appendicitis. How long have you had the pain?"

"All day, but it's getting worse now." Izzie mumbled in pain.

"I'll page Bailey."

"Hannah Klein. 13. Leukaemia. In need of a bone marrow transplant. Apparently donor has already been admitted?"

"Yeah. The mother has donated the bone marrow." Bailey told the doctor.

"Okay, let's get Hannah ready for transfusion then."

Bailey's pager went off. Bailey read it and quickly scuttled out of the room in the direction of Izzie's.

"O'Malley, what's up?"

"We think its appendicitis. Pain in the lower abdomen, vomiting and nausea with slight fever. All the tests have indicated appendicitis."

"And you didn't tell us that you had pain, Izzie? The bone-marrow procedure could have gone horribly wrong. Why didn't you tell us that you had pain?"

"I know. I didn't tell you because Hannah needed me. For the first time she needed me. I knew what it was that was causing the pain but I couldn't risk Hannah not getting the transplant. It's the only thing I could do for her. I couldn't let her die..."

"Okay. I'll go schedule the surgery for tomorrow morning. Looks like you'll be spending the night, Stevens. You better let Karev know. I'll check on Hannah again on my way" Bailey said as she left the room.

"George, can you page Alex?"

"Sure."

George unclipped his pager and began to page Alex.

When Alex got to the room 5 minutes later he was shocked to see Izzie in the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Alex asked Izzie, referring to the bed.

"Appendicitis. I'm having surgery in the morning."

"Oh, okay." He said as he took a seat next to the bed Izzie lay in, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

Bailey came in reading Izzie's chart, and did not notice Alex sat there.

"So, Hannah's fine. Her vitals and blood-work are good. And your surgery is scheduled for to morning, if you're not in too much pain from today's surgery..."

"Who's Hannah? And what surgery?" Alex demanded.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there Karev. Umm, me and O'Malley will leave you two talk..." She said as her and George slowly backed out of the room mouthing a sorry to Izzie.

"Who's Hannah then?"

"Hannah is my 13 year old daughter. I had her when I was 16. I gave her up for adoption so she could have a better life than I could give her at that time..."

"You had another kid and never thought to tell me?" he shouted. "How many other kids have you got stashed all over the country!"

"I was going to tell you tonight when we got home but I'm stuck in here. I didn't mean you to find out like this..."

"No, you didn't mean me to find out at all!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"Alex, don't go!" Izzie shouted as Alex stormed out the room and slammed the door behind him, the tears streaming down her face.

"Alex?" Meredith shouted as she saw Alex entering one of the on-call rooms and slamming the door in a rage.

She followed him in and locked the door behind her.

"What's up?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Alex snapped.

"Know what?"

"That Izzie has a 13 year old daughter. Izzie donated bone marrow for her today."

"Oh my god. I never knew..."

"Me either, until 5 minutes ago. I stormed out the room. She told me she was going to tell me."

"She probably needed to find the right time. It's not an easy subject to approach."

"I guess you're right. I just need space."

"I'm always right. And you'll have space. Izzie'll be in here for the next week after the surgery so you'll be alone with Jay. You two can bond more and you'll get your space. Just speak to her when you're ready."

"Thanks Mer. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The two sat there in each other's company for the next ten minutes before getting back to work.

Alex walked along the path to the park holding his son's little, delicate hand.

"Jay run?"

"Yeah, come on." Alex said as he began to run towards the park with Jay.

"Hey, Bud. Are we going to the park?" Alex asked in a happy tone, trying to get his son excited.

"Yeah! Park!" Jay bounced up and down.

"Shall we run to the park? You like running."

Jay stopped suddenly and looked at Alex.

"Dada" He said, pointing to Alex's back.

"Huh?" Alex asked, confused.

"Back." The young boy told his father.

"Oh okay. Hop on little man" Alex said as Jay ran up to his father knelt on the ground and jumped on his back.

Alex continued towards the park, Jay giggling away.

"Do you like being on Daddy's back, Jay?"

"Yeah."

"Good" He laughed at his son's uncontrollable giggling.

"Well, it looks like you can go home today." Bailey said as she stood in the doorway looking into Izzie's room.

"Thanks Bailey."

"By the way, Hannah's doing fine. She's responding well to the transplant. Good job, Stevens."

"Thanks." Izzie laughed. Her face then dropped as she thought about Alex.

"Just talk to him. He'll get over it. I tell you what; I'll page him to the on-call room on this floor. We'll lock him and then you two can sort it out."

"Like that'll work" Izzie sighed.

"Oh, it will. I'll make sure of it." She smiled.

"Thanks again"

"Stop thanking me. Just let me page him." Bailey told Izzie as she sat down on the bed and got her pager out.

Meanwhile outside, a young brown haired woman strutted over to the nurses' station. Her hair was down and falling upon her shoulders.

"I'm looking for Alex Karev. Do you know where he might be?"

"I'll page him for you." The young blonde nurse told the other woman.

"Thanks."

The woman waited for an answer from the nurse before heading to her destination, in search of Alex.

The young brown haired saw Alex head into the on-call room and followed him in.

She pushed him against the wall and began to kiss him.

"What the hell?" He mumbled against her lips, trying to push her off.

"I came back, Alex. I left Jeff and the baby. It's just you and me. I love you"

She began to kiss him more passionately this time, Alex still resisting.

"Rebecca, just leave. I don't love you, I never did. I just... I was replacing someone else that I love."

"You're lying. You're a bad liar." She giggled as she began to kiss him once again.

Izzie and Bailey burst into the room to see Rebecca and Alex against the wall. Alex glanced towards them and pushed Rebecca off of him. Bailey paged security. Izzie ran from the room in floods of tears, Alex running out after her.

"Iz, I can explain."

"Explain that while I'm in hospital ill you're screwing other women? Go on then, explain."

"Who the hell is she? Is she that blonde bimbo you're hung up over then?" Rebecca asked

Izzie stormed out of the room, Bailey following her whilst Alex tried to get Rebecca off of him.

"Izzie, wait!" Bailey shouted after her.

"Why would he do that?" She cried into Bailey's shoulder.

"Rebecca was a patient here a year after you left. She was in an ferry crash and her face was burnt. Alex stayed with her and kept her company until her husband came to get her. Rebecca was pregnant and Alex helped deliver the baby and helped Sloan re-make her face."

"That doesn't explain why he was kissing her"

"She fell for Alex but he wasn't interested. She stalked him until he gave in and gave her what she wanted to get her off his back. She keeps coming back convinced that Alex is in love with her. Each time he sends her away. He's not interested in her, Izzie. He's interested in you. He loves you. You're the mother of his child. You're the one for him, always have been. Just talk to him. He'll tell you exactly the same."

Alex came running behind them.

"Iz, it wasn't what it looked like. Let me explain"

"Fine, whatever" Izzie snapped as she began to follow him, looking back at Bailey who gave her a wink and thumbs up. Alex and Izzie both entered the on-call room and locked the door behind them. They walked over to the bed and sat down to begin their chat.

"It wasn't what it looked like. She's convinced I'm in love with her..."

"I know, Bailey told me the story. I'm still a bit pissed though."

"Every time she comes back I have to send for security to take her away" he sighed. "And I'll make up for that" adding a wink to the end of his little speech.

"That you will. It's kind of sweet really that she has a thing for you" Izzie smiled

"Sweet? What planet are you living on?"

"She thinks you're sexy. She loves you. She's not the only one who loves you."

"Who's the other person then?" He smirked.

"Oh, well; she's blonde, staggeringly good in bed, mind-blowingly beautiful..."

"Well I haven't met her yet then have I?" he smirked at her.

"I'm offended. She's sat right next to you, Evilspawn." Izzie said with a fake shocked look on her face. She then leaned in to kiss him. He pulled away.

"I'm not that evil am I?"

"I don't think so. The others probably do." She pondered.

"True. What nickname are you going to give me then if you don't think I'm evil? McDreamy is already taken, and McSteamy."

"McSexy. You're McSexy. Actually I think Evilspawn suits you better" She smirked. Alex gave her a quick kiss on her delicate lips and then pulled away.

"We need to talk about Hannah and all the events of today."

"Okay. Here goes..."

There was a knock on the on-call room door. Meredith entered with Jason holding her hand.

"I thought Mommy might want to see this little guy."

"Oh, I missed you Jay. I love you so much" She said, kissing his little chubby cheeks.

Jay hugged his mommy and smiled up at her.

"I take that as he missed you too. He's not the only one." Alex smiled.

"It's nice to know my boys love me." She said kissing her son then her boyfriend.

Meredith coughed then began to speak to the family.

"Look, I have to go now. I'm in surgery in 10 minutes. Come round at about 5. Chief's letting me leave early because of all the extra hours I've done this week."

"What, the ones you spent in my room?" Izzie giggled.

"Yeah, them. Look I better go. See you guys later."

"See ya." Alex and Izzie shouted as Jay waved.

Jay put one arm either side of his parents and tried to hug them both.

"Aww, do you want a hug from mommy and daddy at the same time?" Izzie asked her rather content son.

"I think it's time for a group hug then." Alex said pulling Izzie in closer, and placing Jay on his knee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"The house will be done in 2 months."

"Why are you telling us this?" Alex asked Meredith.

"Well, when I move in with Derek I won't need my house anymore. You're renting a place down the street and I thought you'd like to have a house of your own. When I move in with Derek, I'm going to sell my house at a cheap rate to you guys. That's if you want it..."

"Thank you so much Mer" Izzie screamed as she flung her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you'd say yes. We're moving in a month before the wedding."

"Thanks Mer" Alex said, giving Mer a wink.

"Well, least I know that it's going to a good family." Meredith laughed, the others joining in.

"You won't regret it, Mer"

"I know I won't. Anyway, I have to go get ready. Derek is taking me out for dinner."

"He wants you." Alex smirked.

"What?" Meredith asked, confused.

"Alex, like all men, thinks that when a guy takes a girl out for dinner it's going to end in sex." Izzie told Meredith, knowing that's what Alex was getting at.

"Nothing wrong with that." Meredith laughed

"Go get yours" Alex laughed.

"Just shut up" Meredith said to Alex as she left the room to go get ready.

"Have a great time, Mer" Izzie laughed as Meredith swore at her and Alex. She then realised that Alex and Izzie were at her house and not at theirs. They had lived at Mer's house for so long that it took a while to register they didn't live here anymore.

"What are you guys doing at mine anyway? You have your own house now."

"Came to pick up the last box. Shame we didn't get everything in the house before I became ill."

"Whatever, you just can't get away." Meredith smirked then began to giggle.

"Just go and enjoy yourself. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Izzie told her.

"I won't." She said as Derek dragged Meredith out of the front door.

"Well, we better go pick up Jay from day-care." Izzie told her boyfriend.

"Yeah. You lock up the house, I'll put the last box in the trunk." Alex instructed.

"Okay babe." Izzie said as Alex walked out the house, letting Izzie check that everything was locked up before heading to the car.

Alex kneeled down on the floor next to his 21 month old son.

"Hey, bud. Did you miss us?" Alex asked.

"Yep."

"You did?" Izzie said, with a fake shocked look on her face.

"Yep."

"You're so cute you know. You must get that from me." Izzie giggled as Alex put on a fake pout.

"Dada sad?"

"No, I'm just playing, bud." Alex told the child.

"Oh." He said, smiling.

"Come on, let's get my boys home" Izzie said as she picked up Jay in one arm as Alex got up off the floor and wrapped his arm protectively around Izzie's waist.

Izzie told the day-care she was taking Jay home and the small family walked out to the car and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So?" Izzie asked Meredith as the group sat in the basement on the gurneys and wheelchairs, like when they were interns.

Alex sat on a gurney next to Izzie, his arm wrapped around her. Meredith sat next to them, George sat in a wheelchair in front of the gurneys. Cristina lay in the middle of the floor.

"Evilspawn was correct."

"Ha, told ya." Alex laughed.

"Was that it? He didn't ask you to marry him or anything?"

"Actually, he did. And I said yes."

"Ha, I knew he would." Izzie laughed at Alex who was mocking her.

"Well, we've been together on and off for years now, it just seemed right." Meredith smiled.

"Did you talk about wedding plans?"

"Yep" She smiled.

"And?"

"We want to get married pretty soon."

"When's pretty soon?"

"Within the next two months." Meredith smiled at Izzie, who happened to be getting excited.

"Kill me now." Cristina mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the floor anyway?"

"Hoping someone doesn't see me and runs me over."

"Why?"

"So I don't have to put up with all your crap." She said as she sat up and pointed at Izzie, Meredith, Alex and George.

"She's angry because she hasn't had sex with Hunt yet. They stay over at each other's apartment but no sex."

"Aww, is Cristina jealous of all the hot, hot sex we have?" Alex mocked.

"Shut up Evilspawn."

The rest just laughed.

"We've been on 6 dates. 6 dates! Surely we should have had sex by now. We've been dating for a month now."

"Ooh, a month" Izzie laughed.

"Shut up." Cristina said as she lay back down once more "Kill me now."

"So, where are you going to hold the wedding?"

"Well, we want to get married on Derek's land. The house will be done by then."

"Sounds like a great idea. I'm so happy for you guys." Izzie smiled, then looked at the floor with glimmer of sadness on her face.

"You'll get married soon."

"You think so?"

"He'd be stupid not to marry you."

Izzie heard the door open and then close. She looked towards the door to see her son and boyfriend walk through the door with Chinese food for the group.

"Mama!" Jay shouted as he ran over to Izzie and hugged her leg.

"Hey, Jay. You missed mommy, huh?"

"Yep."

"And Auntie Mer too?"

"Yep, Mer" He smiled as he walked over to Meredith as she lifted him onto the couch between her and his mother.

"Can you squeeze one more on the couch?" Alex asked as he placed the food on the table and flopped down onto the couch next to Izzie.

"Jay can sit on my knee, huh? So daddy can sit near mommy."

"Yeah" The young boy clapped at Mer.

"You love Auntie Mer, huh?" Izzie asked as her Alex kissed Izzie on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"What, I can't kiss my girl now?" he smirked.

"No, you can kiss all you want, just save it for later." She winked as she leaned into him more.

"Oh, okay" He smiled, wrapping her arms around her protectively.

"Mama, Dada huggin'?" Jay asked.

"Yes, they are." Meredith told the young boy.

"Yay!"

"Yay!"

The group ate dinner and talked about wedding arrangements like what roles there were to consider people for.

"Would you like to be the pageboy at my wedding, Jay?" Meredith asked the young boy.

"Yeah?"

"You would?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, thank you Bud!" she hugged her nephew tighter.

"So, have you decided what dress you're getting? The flowers, the food, the invites?"

"Iz, I'm getting married in just under 3 months. It's fine at the moment. We're hiring a gazebo and a band to play. We're going to hire caterers and the flowers will be ordered at last minute. We'll be fine."

"You're stupid. You know that right?"

"How am I stupid?" Meredith stood up in disgust, getting a height advantage over Izzie.

"That you're leaving everything until last minute when I could plan the wedding for you."

"You'd really do that?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I would" She smiled.

"Fine. The job is yours. Get started whenever you want."

"Okay then. That's settled. Now get your ass back down here so we can watch that new film you bought."

"What? Made of Honour?"

"Well is that the one with the guy that looks like Derek?"

"He doesn't look like Derek!"

"He does. And that other guy looks like Owen."

"No they don't! Okay?" Meredith shouted

"Just put the film in and get back here. The popcorn and drinks are ready. Jay's having a nap so we're fine." She said, laughing at Meredith breaking.

"Okay woman! Give me chance!" her face turned bright red.

"Whatever" Iz laughed as Meredith punched her arm playfully before sitting down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Izzie took advantage of Meredith for the afternoon by asking her to take Jay to the park, as the little boy loved going to the park with Auntie Mer. Izzie decided that she would use her free time to listen to her iPod whilst cleaning the house top to bottom. Izzie being Izzie, she had to sing along whilst vacuuming.

"...I can see it going down, going down. In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfil my fantasy. You'll be screaming no. In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah..."

Izzie didn't notice Alex enter the house. He stood in the doorway of their living room watching and listening to her. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind, causing her to gasp with fright. Alex began to sing along with her, turning her around to face him.

"Some dudes know all the right things to say. When it comes down to it, it's just a game. Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah. Get down to business lets skip foreplay..." He whispered in a singing style into the ear he removed the headphone from.

This caused Izzie to giggle at his actions and run her finger across his body flirtatiously as he looked deep into her eyes, finding the love they both shared for each other.

"Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go. I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down. In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfil my fantasy. You'll be screaming no. In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down." Izzie sang back at him, giggling as he picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom.

"I'll put this into action" He winked at her.

"Oh, I bet you will" She said kissing him.

Meredith arrived back later that evening with Jay. She searched the house downstairs for Alex and Izzie but found no-one. She then decided to shout downstairs. Alex and Izzie wandered downstairs moments later, Izzie in a vest top and a pair of shorts, Alex in his black wife-beater and grey sweatpants.

"Oh, I can guess what you've been up to" Meredith winked suggestively.

"So? We're adults in a stable relationship."

"Yep" Alex agreed with Izzie.

Meredith stood there and laughed at Alex's contribution to the conversation.

"You're just agreeing with Izzie because she's the one giving you it."

"There is that" He smirked at Izzie, who he placed an arm around and pulled her in to his side, Izzie grabbing his hand.

"Let's go sit down." She suggested as her, Alex, Meredith and Jay walked into the living room and took a seat.

"I need your help, wedding wise."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Roles of people in the wedding..."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be my maid of honour along with Cristina. I've been contemplating for a while now. I don't think Cristina is up to the job on her own. It's a hard decision, her being my best friend and all, but you've done so much for me. I like you to be a maid of honour too as well as bridesmaid."

"My god, thank you!" Izzie screamed, hugging her smaller friend.

"Obviously Jay is our pageboy. We can't decide what roles to give Mark, Alex and George. Obviously Lexie is a bridesmaid."

"It's difficult, I understand."

"If it was my choice, we'd have three maids of honour and three best men but Derek doesn't want that..."

"Men." Izzie laughed, looking at Alex.

"Who'd have them?" Meredith joined in, receiving an evil look from Alex.

"Mama, wee." Jay told his mother.

"Oh, okay. I'll take you." She said standing up, grabbing his little hand and walking him to the bathroom.

As soon as Izzie was out of the room Alex asked Meredith something.

"Mer, I need a favour. I'm going to ask Izzie to marry me, but I don't know how to propose to her."

"I have the perfect idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Alex, will you be the ring bearer?"

"Sure." He smiled, trusting Meredith.

Izzie walked back into the room with Jay.

"What did I miss?"

"Alex and George are going to be Derek's groomsmen."

"Oh, that's cool. So we're sorted?" Izzie asked.

"We're sorted." She smiled.

"You excited?"

"I am now. Only 2 months."

"Yay!" Izzie said, Jay joining in with his mother.

"Oh, Iz. Will you start helping me pack boxes this week? We're starting to move this month."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Alex will help too."

"Yeah, I'll help."

"Thanks guys."

"You have to help us too though." Izzie smiled as they continued to chat.

"That's the last box. You're officially moved in." Izzie smiled as she placed the last box in the hallway of Meredith and Derek's newly built house.

"Finally." Meredith laughed.

"You still need to put everything in its place..."

"And sort out your bedroom" Alex smirked at her.

"Alex!" Both girls shouted at him.

"What? Jay's not here. I can talk dirty if I want to." He said.

"Is it right to be scared?" Meredith asked Izzie, both now ignoring Alec's previous comment.

"Yeah, it's normal. You're making a big commitment. You're going to be happy. You have an amazing guy who loves you very much. You'll have a family and you'll all be happy."

"Yeah, you're right, Iz."

"I'm always right." She smiled. The smile quickly faded. "I'm just going to the bathroom." With that Izzie ran upstairs.

"Meredith? Is there something wrong with her I don't know about?"

"She loves you very much. She's just scared you don't want to commit. She'll be fine on the day of the wedding. You watch this space."

"Will you go check on her, see if that's why she's been a bit weird lately?"

"Yeah, just wait in the kitchen. There are some beers in the fridge."

Meredith ran upstairs to the bathroom where Izzie was, supposedly, but she wasn't. Meredith heard a noise in one of the other upstairs rooms.

"Izzie, you okay in there?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, what are you doing in there?"

"This is going to be the playroom for your kids, right?"

"When we have some, yes. Why?"

"Jay drew you some pictures. I thought if I put them up in here it would surprise you."

Meredith smiled and hugged Izzie.

"His birthday is 3 days before the wedding, right?" Meredith asked Izzie.

"Yep. He'll be 2"

"Oh my God. He's getting so big" She said, walking downstairs with Izzie to where Alex was.

"I know, tell me about it." Izzie laughed

"Don't worry, Mer. Iz is going overboard and inviting our usual group to have a little party for him." Ale interrupted.

Meredith just laughed as she spoke up.

"Now let's get to yours and start moving the last of your boxes into my old house."

"Here we come!" Izzie giggled as her and Meredith ran downstairs and dragged Alex out the front door.

"Home sweet home" Izzie smiled as she and Alex sat in front of the TV, snuggled up on the sofa. They had put Jay to bed at 8.

"It feels great to be back in this house."

"Yeah, I agree. We've had some good times in this house."

"Yeah, the memories of me and you..."

"We've had some bad times."

"Me and you again..." Alex mumbled.

"It felt weird putting Jay in your old room." Izzie told her boyfriend.

"What, knowing that some of the best times we've had have been in that room?"

"And my old room."

"This house is home. This house is part of us." He said, kissing her.

She pulled away, still embracing him though.

"There's going to one weird thing though..."

"What's that?"

"Well, we get Meredith's bedroom. It's the only bedroom in this house we haven't slept in."

"Well, we'll have to change that."

"Lead the way. Just keep the volume down." Izzie giggled

"Where's the tape to cover up your mouth then?"

Izzie just stood there in disbelief, Alex grabbing her, hauling her into his arms and carrying her upstairs.

* * *

**Chapter Nine is coming soon, I promise. Within the next month...**


End file.
